Yaoi Flavored Love: Ninja Edition Vol 1
by Death-by-Yaoi
Summary: A series of Naruto characters in yaoi relationships. I dont own Naruto and I do own some of the characters in the stories I will list them in the Disclaimers. Please do not Flame! If you don't like yaoi, don't read! Otherwise, Enjoy!
1. Ch 1: Come out NarutoSama!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS, ZIEKE AND SHERUBI.**

**Well this is my first story. Don't be too harsh onme, just giving some tips on how to improve! hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 1: Come Out, Naruto-Sama!

"OK, Kiba-kun! It's your turn to seek!" Shikamaru-kun said, since he found him first.

"Fine..." Kiba-kun mumbled. We were all so young then. I mean heck, I was only ten, and I'm the oldest! Well, it all started one day after hard training at the academy. Me and my friends, Sherubi-san, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-chan, Chouji-kun, Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, Naruto-sama, and Sasuke-kun, wanted to play one of the best games of all time:

Hide-And-Seek.

It seemed harmless enough...at the time. The first to seek was Neji-chan. Basically, he used his Byakugan and easily found everyone, but found Shikamaru-kun first. And then Shikamaru-kun found Kiba-kun, so he began looking. I was well hid behind the academy sign, so I wasn't worried. In a bush, I could see Sherubi-san's head peeped out, scanning the area. I chuckled and whispered to her.

"You'll be caught with your head poked out...Sherubi-san." I calmly whispered

"Oh, shut up, Zieke-kun!" Sherubi yelled.

"SHHHH! Your too loud... we'll get caught...and I told you to call me Zi-kun!"

"Found ya...Zi-kun!" Kiba-kun said, standing behind me.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed.

So, I was it. It would be easy, using the power of my phoenix feathers to scatter and gather chakara from different points around the academy. Suddenly, Sasuke-kun popped out and yelled, "Whoops!"

"Um...found you?" I questioned.

I was very confused at the move Sasuke-kun played. NO ONE likes to be it. Sasuke-kun was smiling too, which perplexed me even more. Eventually, I found out why.

I, yet again, tried to find a good spot to hide.

"_Ah ha!"_ I thought as I slid under the school through a crack in the wall.

"No one will find me here!" I excitedly whispered.

"Someone else is here?"

I jumped practically through the floor when I heard that, but instead, just hit the floor in major pain.

"Are you ok, Zi-kun?" A loud blonde said.

"Yes...Naruto-sama." I said in a low voice.

"I told you to stop calling me sama..."

"Sorry...I'm just used to it, since you're the Yondaime-baa-chan's son and all..."

"So? I am still just another ninja."

"I guess your right, Naruto-sama."

"DAMNIT! STOP!"

I chuckled as a saw he was smiling as he said that, his cascade blue eyes darkened by the small tunnel's lack of light. Just then, I heard a noise outside the tunnel. When I looked through the crack, I saw that raven-haired Uchiha. Sasuke-kun was close.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-kun is just outside...no more noise, k?" I practically lipped out.

"Right...and stop the sama shit!" He said in his normal, nasally voice.

"Naruto-sama!"

The footsteps grew louder, coming in our direction. We crawled as far back as the tunnel went. It was pitch black, and I didn't want to use my eyes, fore Sasuke-kun may sense my chakara. I felt around for Naruto-sama, since, for once, wasn't making a sound. Soon, I felt something wet. It was a pair of lips.

"Do you mind?" Naruto-sama's voice came in.

"Ahh! I-I'm sorry, Naruto-sama!" I said with a stutter. Luckily, then darkness was hiding my blush.

"Stop the sama shi-" Naruto-sama started to saw before he was muffled.

"Found you...Naruto-seme." A voice said.

I was Sasuke-kun. He found us...Well Naruto-sama anyway. I was dead silent, not moving at all.

"Now I have you all to myself...where no one can hear us..." Sasuke-kun whispered.

"Sasuke-kun! Not now!" Naruto-sama whined.

"But I'm craving it now!"

"But--"

He suddenly stopped talking. I had no choice but to use my phoenix eyes in order to see what happened. I stared in shock as Sasuke-kun and Naruto-sama's lips were locked. Their tongues where going back and forth in each other's mouth. I was so mad then, because...Sasuke-kun was kissing him...and I secretly liked Naruto-sama.

Sasuke-kun started taking off Naruto-sama's jacket and shirt. I blushed madly as I saw his chest. Sasuke-kun then took off the pants. I lost it then.

"STOP IT, YOU DAMNED PERVERT!" I yelled, figuring out THAT'S why Sasuke-kun wanted to be it.

"Is that...Zi-kun?" Sasuke-kun questioned.

"Yes..." I said quietly.

"So you've been watching, eh?"

"Yeah, and I want you to stop. Now."

"Why? Is it because you like him?"

"T-t-t-that's not..."

"I can see your blush with my sharingan...Come join us..."

At that moment, my heart felt like it stopped. There was an argument going on in my brain.

"_Yes, dammit, yes!"_ One half yelled.

"_We must respect Naruto-sama's rights!" _The other half screamed.

My head was spinning. I didn't know what to say, but then an armed touched my face.

"I'd like if you joined us, Zi-kun." Naruto-sama's voice called.

I easily gave in.

Eventually, all three of us were found by Sherubi-san, as she stared in awe, drooling. We let her watch, if she promised not to tell anyone. But, sadly, that promise didn't matter. The floor lifted and we were right underneath Iruka-sensei's class. Shikamaru-kun, Neji-chan, Chouji-kun, Hinata-chan, and Kiba-kun were there and the whole class stared in awe at Naruto-sama frenching me, while Sauke-kun was sucking Naruto-sama's dick and giving me anal with Sherubi-san drooling all over the place, egging it on.

The next few days, the four of us were all stared at.

"I guess we won't be playing Hide-And-Seek anymore..." I sighed.

"What now?" Sherubi-san asked.

Naruto gave us all a wink and turned to Sasuke.

"We always have the tunnel." They said at the same time while a huge simle.


	2. Ch 2: April Fools: Ninja Style

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN THESE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY: ZIEKE, SHERUBI, KUMIKO, MIHO, ZURUI.**

**This chapter gets intimate, so prepare for nosebleeds. XP i hope you enjoy, and remember: If you don't like yaoi or intense yaoi, DO NOT READ! Otherwise, Have Fun. D**

* * *

Ch. 2 April Fools: Ninja Style!

"This was the worst day of my life..." he said, after it all happened. I stared at the blonde intently.

"Why is that, my Naruto-kun?" I questioned, looking concerned.

I knew exactly what happen. April Fools Day. The day when Naruto is picked on the most. It was very hot and Naruto wanted me to buy him a drink, since we where eating at the local ramen shop.

"But, Zieke-san! I'm thirsty!" The blonde moaned.

"I can't afford it right now. It was good enough that we got this meal free, since the ramen shop owner happened to be a friend of mine." I replied to my chibi-faced lover.

"Then can't you ask her to give you a free drink?" Naruto asked.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" The owner yelled.

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW IT, STUPID JERK!" Naruto screamed.

"Guys, guys, please calm down! Her name is Zurui, Naruto-kun." I said, trying to sooth Naruto with a shoulder rub.

"God...dammit Zieke-san...and you massages..." Naruto quietly whispered.

Zurui sighed as she said, "Zi-kun, I can get you the drink. It doesn't affect my job that bad.

"But I don't want you to get in trouble..." I said in a sweet tone.

"It's ok. Really. Here you go, Naruto"

Naruto quickly got back to his normal senses and took big gulps from the cup. He suddenly stopped half way.

"AHHHHH! HOT! HOT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"April Fools!" Zurui said with a grin.

"Zurui-san!" I yelled.

Naruto ran off and I went to go find him.

I first tried his house, but it was locked, so I headed to the park. I saw him on a bench, sobbing as he took many drinks out of the fountain. Just as I went to head over there, my other friends, Kumiko and Miho, went up to him. I hid in the bushes to hear the conversation.

"Hey, Naruto-chan...Why the long face?" Kumiko questioned with her usual demanding tone.

"Well...I got pranked by the evil ramen shop owner..." Naruto said, wiping the tears.

"You mean the new one, Zurui? Don't mind her. Hey, why don't you come to the swings with us?" Miho asked politely.

"Really? No tricks?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Of course not. Why would we _ever_ do that?" Kumiko said sweetly.

I could tell. This was going to be another prank. I hurried out of the bushes when I heard that, but they were gone.

"_They must have went to the swings..."_ I thought to myself.

As I traveled there, I heard a thud in the distance, followed by two girls yelling, "APRIL FOOLS!" I rushed to the area, and saw Kumiko and Miho running off. I looked at the swing and I saw Naruto on the ground, covered in garbage. I could hear him sobbing, and, like before, as I started to go over there, my friend, Sherubi, walked up to him. I hid in the trees above them.

"I was walking around, looking for Sasuke, and I see you here crying. What's the matter?" She said very concerned.

I knew Sherubi very well. I knew she wouldn't prank him...

Or so I thought.

As Naruto started to speak she took a bottle of soap and squirted it in his eyes. He squealed in pain.

"April Fools, Naruto!" She said as she skipped off.

Before I could even react, he went rushing off again. This time, since I was in the tallest tree in the park, I could see him run to his home. I ran as fast as I could to his house, trying yo get there before anyone else could reach it.

It was now night. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I was for sure he was here, for I saw him walk in. I knocked agin. No answer. I kicked the door down, hoping he would forgive me. As soon as I walked in, Sasuke ran past me, laughing his ass off. I stepped in, fearing the worst.

There, I saw Naruto, sitting up on his bed, shaking. I slowly approached him, as not to scare him. I sat down in a chair by his bed.

"This was the worst day of my life..." The blonde said sadly.

"Why is that, my Naruto-kun?" I questioned, looking concerned.

He explained what happened, even though I knew. He hugged me tightly, explaining how Sasuke said he loved him.

"That was cruel. I would never, Naruto-kun." I said, holding him tight.

He quickly jerked his head up and placed his lips on mine. They were wet from all the tears flowing from his face. I tenderly kissed back, showing this poor blonde someone cares.

He laid on the bed, slowly taking off his jacket. I watched, while I took off my clothes quickly. Soon after, we were kissing tenderly, our tongues touching one another. He pinned me down, acting like seme, but I quickly flipped it around. When I pinned him down, he resisted for a minute, but accepted it eventually. I kissed him so deep, he could barely breathe. As I went a little lower, he panted rapidly. I bit his nipple, trying to turn him on. He fell for the bait. He moaned with pleasure. I went down lower, to where his seal was. As I licked the black inked swirl, he gripped my hair with his sweaty palms, for this was a weak point for him. I could feel not only him, but his beast within. Though it wasn't out, he could feel this and craved it just as much. I finally reached my destination. As looked upon it, Naruto continued his panting. He was already hard. First, I put the edge of the head in my mouth and nibbled a little. He winced loudly, not caring if others out side could hear his moans. When I put the head in, he giggled at first, for I was only licking it softly. I got more violent as the seconds passed, for I started the sucking of it all. He moaned even more, knowing he was going to cum. When it came out, I licked it up and swallowed, knowing the best was yet to arrive. I kept going deeper and sucking harder. Naruto couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Finally, after a few minutes, his seed came out and his body went instantly limp. I held him softly, sweat dripping off my body onto his drenched body.

"Are you...ok...Naruto-kun?" I asked panting as well.

"Zieke...san...I...love..." He said exasperated as he fell limp again.

"I'm not even close to done with you." I said with a wicked grin.

"WHAT!" He yelled, instantly rising.

"...April Fools."

"...YOU BITCH! WHY I-" He was cut off by my kiss.

He tenderly kissed back, as we laid down. Afterwards, I placed my head on his belly, as a pillow.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Night, love."

Sadly, after having sex, we come to find out Sasuke's prank wasn't done. He got it all on tape and showed all of Konoha. Me and Naruto where the laughing stocks for weeks on in. He was depressed for quite a while, but with me there, he was happy. Eventually, he got over it and we went back to the ramen shop.

"BBQ Pork Ramen, please!" Naruto squealed happily.

I sighed, knowing it was the most expensive thing on the menu. I was relieve to hear Zurui say these words:

"I am so sorry, Naruto-kun...I was so mean to you on that day. Today, you may have unlimited ramen, on the house."

He stared in shock and soon after fainted.

"Did you do that, knowing I was broke?" I said sarcastically

"Your _always_ broke!" She said with a snicker.

"You know, you never gave a name to this place."

"Hmm..." She pondered, then, saying with a smirk on her face, "How about Naruto's House of Ramen?"


End file.
